religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jadid
Jadid (Arabisch: جديد; "nieuw") was de naam die werd gegeven aan de islamitische hervormers binnen het Russische Rijk in de jaren '80 van de 19e eeuw. Ze noemden zichzelf vaak bij de Turkse namen Taraqqiparvalar ("progressieven") of simpelweg Yäşlär/Yosjlar ("Jeugd"). Hoewel hun denkbeelden verschillend waren, was een van hun principiële doelen de introductie van de usul ul-jadid of "nieuwe methoden" van onderwijs in de maktabs van het Rijk, vandaar dat de term jadidisme meestal wordt gebruikt om hun programma te beschrijven. Sommige van de veranderingen waartoe ze de aanzet gaven waren mogelijk vooral oppervlakkig, zoals de introductie van banken, tafels, bureaus, schoolborden en kaarten in de klaslokalen. Andere, zoals het gebruik van tekstboeken die werden gedrukt in Caïro, Kazan of Constantinopel, hadden waarschijnlijk een grotere invloed. Het startte bij de Tataren rond de Wolga en de Krim (Krim-Tataren), waaronder het erg werd aangeprezen door ideologen als Volgan Moesa Bigiejev, en verspreidde zich later naar Centraal-Azië, vooral naar de steden Buchara en Kokand. Een leidende figuur hierbij was de Krim-Tataar İsmail Gaspıralı (Gasprinski) wiens nieuwsblad Terciman ("vertolker") een belangrijk orgaan vormde voor de Jadidische opinie, gezamenlijk met het Azerische satirische tijdschrift Mollah Nasreddin. De Jadiden werden gewantrouwd door de Russische overheid, die niet erg blij was met hun banden met vergelijkbare islamitische hervormingsbewegingen in het Ottomaanse Rijk en Brits-Indië en verdacht hen van het hebben van panturkistische en panislamitische doelen. De Jadiden hadden ook veel tegenstanders onder de oelema, die vaak Qadimisten of toegewijden van het oude worden genoemd. De standpunten van de zogenoemde Qadimistische ideologen zijn vaak gestereotypeerd en verdraaid en hun overtuigingen en bedoelingen waren vaak niet erg verschillend van die van de Jadiden, die vaak dezelfde achtergronden hadden en waartoe ook velen van de oelema behoorden. Revolutie van 1917 In 1917 leken de hervormers een kans te krijgen om werkelijke macht te verkrijgen. Er werd een voorlopige regering van Jadidhervormers opgezet in de bewoonde gebieden van Russisch Turkestan in de stad Kokand, terwijl een parallelle organisatie werd opgezet op de steppe, de Alaş Orda (waarvan Mustafa Chokayev een belangrijk leider was) in de stad Semipalatinsk. De autonomie van Kokand werd wreed vernietigd door de troepen van de sovjet van Tasjkent, waarbij ongeveer 14.000 mensen omkwamen in het daaropvolgende bloedbad, waaronder vele belangrijke Jadiden. In de eerste jaren van het bolsjewistische gezag probeerden de autoriteiten met hulp van de Jadiden radicale sociale en onderwijshervormingen door te voeren. Onder Fayzullo Xojayev beheersten de Jadiden de regering van de Volksrepubliek Buchara (1921-1924), maar dit bleek een valse hoop te zijn. Toen de nieuwe 'nationale' grenzen werden getekend in 1924, werd Xojayev de eerste president van de Oezbeekse SSR, maar hij kwam om bij de grote zuiveringen van de jaren '30 samen met bijna de gehele intelligentsia van Centraal-Azië, waaronder belangrijke Jadidische schrijvers en dichters als Cholpan en Abdur Rauf Fitrat. De Jadiden zijn nu gerehabiliteerd als 'Oezbeekse Nationale Helden' in Oezbekistan. Bronnen en literatuur * Paul Bergne, "The Kokand Autonomy 1917-18: political background, aims and reasons for failure", in: Tom Everett-Heath, (2003) Central Asia: Aspects of Transition. Londen. * Hélène Carrére d'Encausse Réforme et Révolution chez les Musulmans de l'Empire Russe. Parijs 1981, translated as Islam and the Russian Empire. Londen 1988 * Adeeb Khalid (1997) The Politics of Muslim Cultural Reform. Berkeley * Adeeb Khalid "Tashkent 1917: Muslim Politics in Revolutionary Turkestan" Slavic Review Vol.55 №.2 (1996) * S.A. Dudoignon & F. Georgeon (Eds.) "Le Réformisme Musulman en Asie Centrale. Du 'premier renouveau' à la Soviétisation 1788-1937" Cahiers du Monde Russe Vol. XXXVII (1-2) jan-jun 1996 * Gero Fedtke "Jadids, Young Bukharans, Communists and the Bukharan Revolution: from an ideological debate in the early Soviet Union" in: Von Kügelgen et al (Eds), Muslim Culture in Russia and Central Asia Vol.II - Inter-regional & inter-ethnic relations (Berlin) 1998 pag. 483-512 * И.И. Минтс (Ред.) (1967) Победа Советской Власти в Средней Азии и Казахстане. Tasjkent. Externe link * RFE/RL [http://www.rferl.org/featuresarticle/2005/8/66be69db-46e9-4e5d-a324-a15dc1f0615e.html Central Asia: Jadidism -- Old Tradition Of Renewal] - 9 augustus 2005 Categorie:Islam az:Cədidizm ca:Jadidisme crh:Usul-i Cedid de:Dschadidismus en:Jadid it:Jadid ja:ジャディード運動 kk:Жәдитшілік ru:Джадидизм tt:Cəditçelek